


GGAD 殊途同归 （Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald）

by sundaylordgg



Category: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald - Fandom, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), GGAD, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundaylordgg/pseuds/sundaylordgg
Summary: 短篇小文，原著向希望神奇动物3早点拍完~
Kudos: 1





	GGAD 殊途同归 （Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald）

True love is a durable fire,  
In the mind ever burning,  
Never sick, never dead, never cold.  
From itself never turning…

Albus Dumbledore/阿不思.邓布利多

[Seven]  
“Tired with all these, for restful death I cry ”

在意识到死亡来临之前，阿不思.邓布利多就已经死了。

很多人都畏惧死亡，而那个想要杀死他的人更甚。

但其实，这没有什么大不了的。

它既不是什么的结局，也不是什么的开始。

更像是漫长而疲惫的一天终于结束。

邓布利多其实比任何人都要期待这个时刻的来临。

年迈而沉重的身躯突然变得轻盈，在下坠之前邓布利多看到的最后一眼是一团绿色的光，然后他闻到了苏格兰阴雨天特有的泥土味儿。

像是青草，羊皮纸，潮湿的空气和布料混合在一起的特殊味道。

邓布利多的一生就此结束。

之后将有很多人把他铭记，他的故事也将被编成童谣或诗歌被永久歌颂。

但在临死之前，本世纪最伟大的魔法师能记住的东西其实少得可怜。

没有如摄神取念咒一般，将过往的百年从眼前迅速却清晰的展现，邓布利多本人也没有想要紧紧抓牢些什么。

他活的实在是太久了，少过许多人以为的，却远久于他应得的。

因此他走的过分安详。

他将那些责任与义务，过往与未来彻底的与自己剥离开。

一个再普通不过的老人终于从这个世界上消失了，那一刻他像一个没有任何魔法的麻瓜一样。

情绪早在喝下那些药水时爆发。

少有人知道，阿不思.邓布利多是一个孤独的人。

而那些他隐藏了多年的痛苦，悔恨和不甘几乎要将他的灵魂吞噬。

但是他还是重新站了起来，最后的魔法是一团团熊熊燃烧的火焰。

而在那之后，邓布利多身体里仅剩的那些便全部燃尽了。

他从高塔坠落，而他的灵魂比躯体更早一步。

终于，在经过了过于漫长的岁月后，邓布利多似乎得到了他期待已久的宽恕。

在那一刻，他拥有了安宁。

[Six]

“No legacy is so rich as honesty.”

“你觉得我还有多长时间？”

邓布利多的语气很和平，像是在询问明天的天气：

“我也说不准。也许还有一年…”

“有你在我身边，我很幸运了，西弗勒斯。”

然后他笑了。

得知自己只有不到一年的时间，阿不思.邓布利多还是平时那个样子。

连一向善于控制情绪的斯内普都忍不住愤怒，但对邓布利多自己来说，这好像根本算不上是什么打击。

太聪明的结果往往就是顾虑太多，迁就太多。 

和预期的不同，本就争分夺秒的时间突然变得更加有限。

在最后的日子里，邓布利多忙于思考如何将他的计划进行下去，没有将把精力花费在他注定要结束的人生上面。

他忙着对凤凰社的任务进行最后的布局。

也忙着引导哈利，忙着将未来交接给这个对他完全信任的年轻人身上。

他今年已经115岁了，却因为一瞬间的脆弱而趋于诱惑。

而哈利波特彼时不过是一个16岁的少年，邓布利多却期待他能做的比自己和许多人更好。

这听起来实在算不上一个公平的决定，尤其是主人公对于自己的命运毫不知情。

如果可以，邓布利多衷心的希望自己可以替哈利再承受些什么。

但很无奈，他连诚实和坦白都无法做到。

属于老家伙们的时代早就已经结束，而邓布利多作为上世纪的主角，似乎已经在新的故事里做了太多。

也许他应该像很多的同僚一般，早早退休，买一个小小的房子。

每天不用担心长胖的吃着糖果和点心，偶尔翻看杂志寻找新的毛衣花样。

这样他至少可以身体完好的死在一张温暖的床上。

“Al， 你注定会有一个不同于普通人的人生…”

很久很久以前，在某个英格兰难得的好天气里，有位金发的少年自顾自的为邓布利多预言过他的未来。

那时他忘了问一问对方，这种不凡是好还是坏。

可惜时间已经过了太久了，久到他似乎已经快要记不得这少年的长相。

习惯性的在自己的办公室里一边思考一边蹾步。

邓布利多突然好奇在知晓一切后，哈利会对他有怎样的评价。

希望他不会对着自己的画像施恶咒。

老校长惊讶自己在这种时候竟然还能保持幽默。

为了实现更伟大的目标，邓布利多把自己和很多人的命运摆布的如同一盘魔法象棋。

他发现自己好像在不知不觉中和一位曾经的老友越来越像了。

而或者，他们本就是过于相似的人。

将近百年，邓布利多不曾再向任何人真正的敞开心扉。

他可真是个可怜又可恶的老家伙。

脑海中的思绪突然飘向了那些“不太重要”的事情上。走到桌边拿起羽毛笔，几个十年已经过去，邓布利多却突然想要给那个人写一封信。

“Dear G…”

可提笔后他却犹豫了，最终他把那张羊皮纸点燃成一团小小的火苗。

孤零零的怪兽守卫转过身，哈利一步三级地冲上了移动的旋转形楼梯。

福克斯看了他一眼，它明亮的黑色眼睛里映着窗外金色的落日，闪闪发光。

邓布利多把目光从校园的景色里移开。

“哈利，我答应你可以跟我一道去。”

他即将踏上自己最后的旅程，目的地是一个充满黑魔法的岩洞。

但邓布利多很庆幸，至少最后的这段路他可以邀请哈利一起同行。

[Five]

“Uneasy lies the head that wears a crown.”

阿不福思说邓布利多在追求力量的过程中牺牲了许多东西。

但他对自己的哥哥一直缺乏了解。

尽管最开始是因为邓布利多不愿分享，可之后，却是因为种种双方都不愿再提起的过往。

事实上，邓布利多是在理解力量的过程中失去了很多，几乎是他曾经拥有的过的一切。

他一直活在自责的痛苦里，逐渐发现力量是这是世界上仅次于黑魔法的，最可怕的东西。

但他似乎因为曾经做的太好，以至于力量成为了他终生不可摆脱的负担。

很多人敬仰他，也有一些人畏惧他。

而最无奈的是，那些他在乎的人，终究因为力量而不可控的远离他。

猪头酒吧的一切看起来都脏兮兮的，昏暗的小酒馆里邓布利多坐在角落的一张破桌子边，看着阿不福思挥动魔杖做着毫无意义的清理。

“嘿…”

多年前的某个下午，一身羊骚味儿的少年慢吞吞的凑到邓布利多身边。

“那个把老鼠变成杯子的魔法，应该怎么弄…”

害怕留堂的小男孩满脸都是不情愿，似乎向自己的大哥求助是一件让他无法接受的事情，而阿不思只是笑着推了推了架在鼻子上的眼镜：

“其实很简单…”

“哦，闭嘴吧。”

“的确不太容易…”

霍格沃茨的湖边，阿不思用树林里跑出来的野兔给自己的弟弟做示范。晚餐时间快要过了的时候，男孩的魔法终于成功。

“恭喜你阿不福思。”

“得了吧…”

他们有着同样的蓝色眼睛，在傍晚夕阳西下的时候，阿不思发现弟弟的眼睛里闪过一丝欣喜。

“他们都指望我能跟你一样…”

用手搓了搓鼻子，两个人并肩踏过草地向学校走去。

作为优秀的阿不思邓布利多的弟弟，其实并不是一件多么幸福的事。

“教授说你一下子就学会了，可我知道你再有魔杖之前就能做到这些，这可真烦，你比他们以为的还要好…”

脾气古怪又倔强的小男孩难得跟身边的人主动抱怨：

“你能不能不要那么光芒万丈，或者要不就别让人知道我们是兄弟…”

然后很多年过去，小男孩长成了和邓布利多一样有着蓝色眼睛的暴躁老头子。

“所以你就被福吉赶出来了？带着你这只红色火鸡？”

提前关门的酒吧里，阿不福思没好气儿的打断邓布利多的沉思，满脸的胡子让人看不太清他的表情，可他的眼神里带着鄙夷。

“我不得不这样做，这样离开是为了…”

“伟大的邓布利多也有今天，你什么时候变得这样无私了？”

空中漂浮着的抹布，扫把瞬间掉在地上，砸在桶里的刷子把脏水溅在邓布利多脚边。

“阿不福思…”

“得了吧，别跟我再说那些你用来糊弄别人的话。”

力量让人变得冷漠，而权力则可以蒙蔽人的双眼。

福吉对于两者的过度追求让将整个魔法世界的安危弃之不顾，宁愿自欺欺人。

这次邓布利多依旧站在正义的一方，他代表着未来和希望，肩负着很多人的命运。

可他仅剩的亲人却觉得《预言家日报》其实并没有完全说错，于是阿不福思随手一挥魔杖，把几个空酒瓶炸上天：

“你和福吉有什么区别？你，还有那个金头发的…”

初代黑魔王也许已经逐渐被很多人淡忘，但对于阿不思和阿不福思，他是两人永远不曾解开的心结，也是两人不能越过的那条底线。

画像里的阿丽安娜悲伤的转过身，邓布利多坐在角落的旧椅子上，他什么反驳的话也说不出来。

阿不福思站在离他很远的另一边，而很多年前的那个晚上，成功把野兔变成杯子的小男孩在晚餐时臭着一张脸坐在了他的旁边。

“邓布利多…”

金斯莱的守护神穿过紧闭的窗子，淡蓝色的光把昏暗的房间照亮。

“魔法部…”

“滚吧，阿不思。去做你的圣人，和伟大的救世主…”

挥动魔杖，阿不福思把破了的酒瓶修复，留给邓布利多一个背影。

在了解力量的过程中，阿不思邓布利多失去了一切。

父母，妹妹，那个金发少年，和他仅剩的亲人。

飞路粉燃气的火焰把不速之客和他的“红色火鸡”一起带走，酒吧里一下子又变得空荡荡的。

“别这样看着我…”

阿不福思看着妹妹的画像，然后他伸出手，仿佛想要抓住他那早就不存在的亲情。

[Four]

“desire of having is the sin of covetousness”

哈利波特坐在厄里斯魔镜前，听见邓布利多的声音时，他惊讶的回头，差点扭伤了脖子。

“我…我没有看到你，先生。”

“真奇怪，隐形使你的视力也降低了…”

邓布利多就站在墙边的一张课桌边，刚刚哈利一定是太着急了，他迫不及待的走到镜子前，根本没有注意到自己的校长。

高度直达天花板的魔境镶在金色的边框里，哈利和邓布利多并身站在它前面。可他们看不到彼此，能看到自己只有各自内心最深处的渴望。

“我明白，你和以前那些人一样都发现了厄里斯魔境的乐趣。”

“世界上最快乐的人，会在镜中原原本本的看到他自己。”

“太多的人在镜前虚度光阴，甚至因此发疯”

“人不能虚度时光于梦中而忘记生活…”

和年轻的哈利比，邓布利多已经是一位太老的老人了。

但他们都不是世界上最快乐的人，在镜中看到不同的景色，内心却都在渴望同一种东西。

对亲情的渴望或怀念是他们内心深处的欲望。

“教授，您看到的是什么？”

“我看到自己拿着一双厚厚的羊毛袜子…”

老校长笑着对哈利眨了眨眼，而镜子里的阿不思露出一副嫌弃的表情，旁边的阿丽安娜笑着把脸藏在父母的斗篷里。

这自然不是邓布利多第一次在深夜来到厄里斯魔境前。

第一次发现魔镜时他和哈利差不多大，那时的他看到了自己想要的未来。

成为伟大的魔法师，受到世人的尊敬，好看的高级袍子上挂满了勋章，手里抱着一摞自己撰写的书。

聪明如他并没有沉迷于那个幻象，而是带着满心的抱负想着要如何把那个美好的未来变成现实。

而之后，他又来照过许多次镜子。

只有隐藏最深，最深刻的欲望才会让人迷失在幻象中。

但真正让他沉迷魔镜的原因，邓布利多却不曾向任何人说起过。

目送着哈利离开后，邓布利多施法把魔法石藏在里面。

挥动魔杖时镜子里的阿丽安娜笑着拍手为他鼓掌，母亲和父亲则是一脸的自豪和欣慰。

将镜子转移到那个需要的地方，离开前邓布利多和镜子里的人挥了挥手，但转身时却觉得镜中的一切又变了样子。

他知道站在那里的人会是谁，其实也好奇对方会是一幅什么模样。

是否穿着单薄又破旧的囚衣，金色的头发也已经全部变白。

而那双眼睛是否还有之前的神采，看向他的时候是不是带着愤怒和怨恨。

但邓布利多没有转身，他挥动黑布将镜子遮盖住。

回到办公室后桌子上那封看过的信还静静地躺在那里，那是一封来自学生的信。

“亲爱的教授，

希望您一切都好，我在魔法部的工作很顺利，当然也十分想念霍格沃茨。

近日我受法律执行司的要求，前往纽蒙迦德对犯人盖勒特.格林德沃进行例行询问和检查。

很抱歉由于魔法部的保密要求，我无法对您细述询问过程。

但在结束时，格林德沃先生得知我曾是您的学生，便向我问候了您的近况。

您和格林德沃先生的决斗发生时我尚未出生，却也从父母口中听闻过黑魔王的故事。

我并不曾把接下来要说的话写进上交给魔法部的文档里，但我认为，格林德沃先生似乎对当年发生的一切心有悔意…”

写信的是邓布利多刚刚毕业不久的一位学生，他似乎对会悔过的黑魔王充满了疑惑，因此写信给自己的老校长。

只可惜邓布利多无法解答他的疑问。

甚至，他依旧抗拒去幻想盖勒特在狱中的模样。

“亲爱的威廉，

霍格沃兹一切如旧，但我想赫奇帕奇的学生们都很想念你这位级长。

盖勒.…”

然后他停住笔，年迈的福克斯飞到他的肩膀上，啄了啄他的头发。

今年是哈里波特入学的第一年，魔法石被送到了霍格沃茨，短暂的和平似乎又要掀起波澜。

“我们都老了，福克斯，太老了…”

他没有再继续苦恼那封未写完的回信。

[Three]

“ I have spent more than half a lifetime trying to express the tragic moment. ”

1945年对于麻瓜和魔法世界来说都是不平凡的一年。

但就像是大火侵蚀过后的森林，在一片灰烬中，希望也慢慢钻出了绿色的嫩芽。

大战结束，魔法世界逐渐恢复了曾经的秩序，很多人慕名想要前往霍格沃茨拜访大名鼎鼎的邓布利多。

“邓布利多教授不在学校，而且现在新学期刚开始，希望你们不要再来了。”

校外的石桥上，麦格教授腰板笔直的挥动魔杖，把那些带着相机和羽毛笔的，想要获得独家专访的记者统统赶走。

“邓布利多还会继续教书么？我从说魔法部邀请他做新一任的魔法部长。”

人群中一个小个子的记者钻出来凑到最前面，麦格听到他的话一愣，然后用忍无可忍的口气说：

“当然！邓布利多当然不会离开这里。”

经过漫长的战争，和平终于到来，整个霍格沃茨都洋溢着一种快乐的气氛。

返校的学生们三三两两的聚在一起，坐在礼堂的长桌前，所有人都是难得的全神贯注。

但直到老校长无聊的演讲终于说完，那个学生们期待着的战争英雄依旧没有出现在教师餐桌上。

“邓布利多教授在哪儿？上车前我妈妈特意嘱咐我了，要我一定要跟校长亲自表达感谢。我爸爸是傲罗，你们知道的。幸好他战胜了格林德沃，不然谁知道我爸爸会不会哪天就死在外面…”

“教授可真棒！我是说，他之前就是我们最好的老师。他当然是最棒的，但他可是打败了那个臭名昭著的黑魔王...”

“我真希望他能给我们讲一讲，他是怎么打败他的…”

战后分院帽第一次唱起了歌，将新生分配到不同的学院。然后便是学年最丰盛的一顿晚餐，吃饱喝足后意犹未尽的学生们在级长的带领下沿着楼梯前往自己的学院。

米勒娃.麦格站在走廊的最中心，将学生之间的窃窃私语全部听进耳朵。

所有人都离开后，她向家养小精灵要了一些面包和南瓜汁。

“是我，邓布利多。”

沿着熄灯的走廊走了一段路，米勒娃轻轻的叩了几下办公室的门，房间里的战争英雄戴着眼镜对她露出一个很勉强的笑容。

“感谢你，米勒娃，但我…”

“你总不能一直躲在这里，靠吃雪宝糖过日子。”

办公桌上叠着几落摇摇欲坠却未开封的信件，邓布利多坐在椅子上面，他的羽毛笔好好地躺在一边，连墨水都没沾，可他看起来很是疲惫。

把面包和南瓜汁放在桌子上，见对方没有请自己坐下的样子，米勒娃转身想走却还是在门口停住了脚步。

“邓布利多。”

“米勒娃，please…”

似乎已经知道她想要说什么，邓布利多将下巴抵在合上的指尖上，对米勒娃露出一个十分心酸的笑容。

“明天就要正式开始上课了，你知道的。你总要面对，哪怕你不想…”

他们从几年前开始做同事，而之前邓布利多是她的老师。

米勒娃自认为是对方少数可以真正称得上是朋友的人。

但面对这样的邓布利多，她说不出什么来，而对方静静地看着她：

“学生们需要你。那些你不在乎的荣誉的确不重要…”

米勒娃叹了口气：

“你是他们最好的老师，霍格沃茨也需要你…”

很多年前，年轻的邓布利多曾经幻想过成为万众瞩目的大魔法师。

他天生具备这样的能力，而命运在跌宕起伏后的确将他推送到了那个梦寐以求的位置。

“邓布利多，感谢你。格林德沃的恶行终于结束了…”

“感谢你，将我们从绝望和黑暗中拯救出来。”

“能跟我们说一下大战时的具体细节么？”

大家对于邓布利多有了更多的期待，他也取得了应得的名望。

但成为战争英雄的那个人，看起来和被押送走的格林德沃好像并没有什么两样。

谢绝了一切采访和会晤，邓布利多几乎是在大战结束后就消失了。

他躲回了霍格沃茨，把自己关在那间小小的办公室里。

邓布利多手握着那个他们少年时曾许诺过共同寻找的老魔杖。

格林德沃和他皆是一身的泥土和血，但他看起来好像更加狼狈。

“Al, 你赢了。”

瘫坐在废墟中，格林德沃背靠着被魔法炸断的墙壁，看着邓布利多扯了扯嘴角。

“把我抓走吧，送进你为我打造的监狱里…”

魔法部和傲罗马上就会赶到，邓布利多颤抖着张了张嘴，可他声音嘶哑，什么都说不出来。

“然后，永远别再见我…”

又一次在睡梦中惊醒，邓布利多喘着气把脸埋在手掌中，感觉自己胸腔内的痛苦强烈到让他几乎无法呼吸。

过了很久，在天边已经露出鱼肚白的时候。

他起身拿起旅行斗篷，把自己遮的严严实实，徒步前往霍格莫德村。

幻影移形到戈德里克山谷时，林子里已经能听见一阵阵鸟叫声。

“走开，我谁也不见！”

巴希达.巴莎特的家门口设置了一重重的魔咒，用来赶走那些打扰她的记者。

而邓布利多终于敲开那扇熟悉的门时，满脸怒气的巴莎特先是一愣。

“阿不思…你…?”

反应过来后她伸出颤颤巍巍的手，拥抱住邓布利多，把他的脸按在自己的肩膀上。

“孩子…”

魔法大战中的英雄浑身战栗，任凭自己的眼泪打湿那个可怜老人的衣服。

再也没有了，他走投无路。

邓布利多再也找不到可以理解他痛苦的人。

[Two]

‘The stroke of death is as a lovers pinch, Which hurts and is desired’

英格兰的夏天总是很短暂，但这一年戈德里克山谷奇怪的拥有了两个月的阳光。

在不畅聊那些有关未来和理想的话题时，盖勒特.格林德沃其实是一个很安静的少年。

正午的阳光照在他金色的头发上，阿不思躺在他身边，忍不住伸出手轻轻触碰。

“你在想什么？Gal?”

“想和你有关的事。”

咒语书漂浮在空中，盖勒特并没有把视线从那些古老的如尼文中分一些出来给阿不思。

他沉浸在自己的世界里，而阿不思将他视为一切。

毕业后未能进行的游学，盖勒特许诺会和阿不思一起完成。

他们计划着离开这里后，要先去什么地方。

说起这些时盖勒特总是很兴奋，笑起来有难得的孩子气。

多数时候阿不思很难在盖勒特的身上看出十几岁少年该有的影子。

他本就是一个老成的人，而盖勒特比他更甚。

不说话时的格林德沃看起来总是很难接近，阿丽安娜恐惧他，而阿不福思讨厌他。

但其实只要能够在他身边，至少能够理解他...

金发少年在结束了对于未来的勾勒后看向阿不思，他凑过去轻吻对方的脸颊：

“Al,你想去哪儿？”

“我？你呢？”

“我？我想带你去奥地利…”

盖勒特说他想要在奥地利建立他们一切伟大目标的中心，在一个很寒冷却十分美丽的地方，一个能够俯瞰世界的地方。

“我小时候...很小的时候…”

看着对方蓝色的眼睛，盖勒特似乎想要说起那些快要被自己都遗忘的故事。

但最终他什么都没有说，阿不思握住他的手。

“太好了，我喜欢奥地利，我一直想去那里。”

然后他们又说起未来，那个美好的，仿佛触手可及的未来。

他们沉浸在命运赏赐给英格兰的，少有的温暖里。

一切看起来都那么的美好，充满了希望。

少年时期的爱深刻而动人，阿不思将自己的一切全部毫无保留的展现给盖勒特，包括他自己。

他们在泛着阳光气味的谷仓里拥抱彼此，一个忙着给予，一个忙着确定。

“Gal, 我想…”

喘息中阿不思伸出手抚摸盖勒特的脸，他看向对方的眼睛：

“我想，我爱你…”

结合的感觉真的很奇妙，像是一种神秘的魔法，可以让两个独立的灵魂相互交融。

理智和魔力全部抛开后，仅剩的意识里就只有眼前这个人。

阿不思随着盖勒特的呼吸而颤抖，随着他的动作而心跳加速。

盖勒特侧头将脸颊在对方的手心蹭了蹭，然后他附身吻住阿不思。

他没有说什么，却知道对方已经心满意足。

阿不思.邓布利多把自己整个交付出去。

他们立下血誓，永远不伤害彼此。

那个夏天的一切都太过温暖了。

于是邓布利多心甘情愿

全心全意。

[One]

“True love is a durable fire, In the mind ever burning…”

伟人的一生注定是不凡的，于是命运早早开始了他对阿不思.邓布利多的考验。

霍格沃茨史上最优秀的学生，邓布利多在多数同龄人眼里都是那个及其幸运的人。

梅林或其他什么人将魔法的力量传递给了这个红发少年，他在年幼时就已经展现了自己的才华，获得无数赞誉。

而华丽的魔法斗篷下，掩盖着不为人知的痛苦与艰辛。

绚烂的人生是展现给别人看得，而现实却又有些过于残酷。

在阿不思和家庭有关的记忆中，他少有能够安心读完一本书，或写完一篇文章的时刻。

母亲总是在哭泣，妹妹总是在尖叫。

他的弟弟是个粗俗又固执的小孩，用恶毒的语言抱怨着有关他的一切。

霍格沃茨是邓布利多的避难所，只有在学校的日子里他能真正的做自己想要做的事情，成为那个他想成为的人。

然后这本就不够美好的现实进一步破碎。

母亲在他毕业那年突然去世，没有给阿不思留出一点点属于他的时间。

最恐惧的好像从不是死亡，艰难却无奈的过着自己想要逃离的生活，对少年来说才是最大的折磨。

阿不思几乎要在这日复一日，不见希望的生活里迷失。

他浑浑噩噩，重复的做着该做的事情，渐渐地忘记了思考。

像他的母亲一样，作为长子阿不思曾亲眼见证过这个女人的生命被慢慢耗尽。

而现在，轮到他自己。

忘了那些伟大的梦想，和对生活的热爱吧。

阿不思被囚禁在那个小小的房子里，痛苦却不得不佯装坚强。

然后，在夏天刚刚开始的时候，盖勒特.格林德沃出现了。

那个金色头发的男孩带来了真正的阳光。

戈德里克山谷的小房子里，阿不思穿着沾着妹妹头发丝的旧衣服，抱歉的说自己很快就要回去。然后他冲那个人淡淡的笑了一下，在巴莎特的鼓励下讲起自己最新研究出的魔咒。

他敏感的发现对方对于自己的态度从最初的不屑变为欣赏。

可他并不在乎盖勒特最初的冷漠，他沉浸在被理解的快乐中。

在他人生最灰暗最迷茫的时候，盖勒特懂得他的抱负，激励他的梦想。

他们志同道合，心意相通，似乎阿不思.邓布利多注定要遇见这个男孩，然后毫无保留的爱上他。

少年时期的梦想不过是空旷而不切实际的蓝图，但阿不思和格林德沃有能力把一切付诸于行动。

他们不分黑夜白昼的将所有时间都用来实现那个共同的理想，然后用仅剩的那点时间相爱。

For the Greater Good…

For the GG.

For Gellert Grindelwald…

而这个理想是否真的是阿不思追逐的最终目标，渐渐地似乎已经不那么重要了。

“如果你没被开除，我们便永远不会相遇…”

是非对错的界限在少年时期本就不够坚定，而对于爱和被爱的渴望让阿不思近乎疯狂的选择相信盖勒特所说的一切。

既然命运让他们相遇，那请让他们的未来也永远纠缠下去。

伤痛，死亡，离散都不要拆散他们。

我会永远爱他的

年轻的阿不思这样想。

如果爱是一团火焰，那么请将他燃尽。

直到他生命的最后一秒。

。

Gellert Grindelwald /盖勒特·格林德沃

[One]

“一些东西在飞行，  
鸟儿，时光，野蜂  
它们没有悲歌哀鸣…”

从德姆斯特朗魔离开时盖勒特.格林德沃只带走了很少的几样东西。

他将死亡圣器的标志刻在走廊的一堵墙上。

在众目睽睽之下，16岁的少年决定向这个世界宣战。

他的宠物鹰飞过来停在他的肩膀上，啄了啄他耳边散落的头发，似乎想和他一起走。

而少年冷漠的挥动魔杖，施了一个石化咒。

“So needy…”

离开时，他连头都不曾回过。

少年时代特有的傲慢让他将一切都视为俗物，盖勒特连死神都敢玩弄。

拥有三件死亡圣器是他的梦想。

他前往戈德里克山谷，想要寻找隐形衣。

盖勒特幻想着将自己和所有人彻底隔离，然后获得无上的力量，再主宰命运。

在初识阿不思.邓布利多时他并未将这个人放在眼里。

红发少年有着一双带着悲伤的蓝色眼睛，他深陷在盖勒特最不屑一顾的责任和亲情里。

这种因牵绊和依赖导致的痛苦，在他眼中可笑又可悲。

懦弱而脆弱的人类。

他们禁锢在由自己亲手搭建的牢笼里，发出一阵阵毫无用处的哀鸣。

“v, 不是u…”

英格兰的夏天似乎不像很多人形容的那样阴冷潮湿。

清晨的太阳是温暖的，空气里弥漫着青草和露水的味道。

格林德沃坐在姑婆家的小花园里翻动着书本，红发少年隔着一片生机勃勃的大马士革玫瑰，笑着和他问早安。

“不好意思，你说什么？”

“我的名字。”

“你好，Grindel-vald.”

听话的重新向他问好，红发少年语气却很调皮。

“我来和找巴莎特，她已经起来了吗？”

书和笔记散落在姑婆家可见的所有地方，羽毛笔一刻不停的在羊皮纸上记录着巴莎特的新研究。

邓布利多依旧戴着那副初见时的眼镜，遮住了他眼底的疲惫。

盖勒特端着一杯咖啡坐在一旁，姑婆和红发少年的对话被他听进耳朵里，却没被记住多少。

魔法史，后人杜撰出的胜利者的赞歌。

16岁的少年对此不屑一顾。

他期待着有一天历史和世人也将把他铭记。

那一定是一个更加有趣的故事。

少年的时间似乎总是有限的，他被很多事情牵绊。

盖勒特看得出他其实更想留在这里，但魔法钟的时间刚过8点，他就急匆匆的和巴莎特告别。

“不用道谢，孩子，希望你妹妹能够早日康复…”

将一摞笔记塞到邓布利多的手里，巴莎特亲切的握了握红发少年的肩膀。

两者显然对于“早日康复”都不抱什么幻想。

姑婆语气里带着期盼和惋惜，而邓布利多只是礼貌的微笑。

“盖勒特，你应该多和阿不思聊一聊，他是个很优秀的年轻人…”

只有姑婆两人的早饭时间，巴莎特给盖勒特的司康饼加上一大勺果酱。

“我拒绝，他看起来已经有很多麻烦了。”

盖勒特有不少同姓的血脉，但能让他在心里稍微尊做长辈的却只有眼前的这位老人。

因此他没有客气的附和，却也没有直接答应，语气更像是个心口不一的小男孩。

“我也不喜欢甜的，尤其讨厌果酱。”

而那日晚些时候红发少年再次拜访。

他几乎是奇迹般的看完了早晨巴莎特交给他的写满如尼文的厚厚笔记。

盖勒特开门时，对方身边飘着一个装满点心的小盘子。

“她去隔壁波特家用晚餐了，今天要很晚才回来。”

门只打开了一半，金发年轻人本没有放人进来的打算。

“你早上看的那本书，是讲变形咒的。”

“你看过？”

“里面有一章是我写的，在霍格沃茨时作者是我的教授。”

和初见时疲惫又窘迫的样子不同，红发少年的蓝色眼睛里映着屋内的火光，看起来亮晶晶的充满着力量。

“阿不思.邓布利多。”

“什么？”

“我的名字，Grindel-vald. ”

依旧是调皮的语气，阿不思.邓布利多让盘子飘到盖勒特面前。

“下午时波特家送来的点心。”

然后停顿了一下，红发少年又开口了。

“你想尝尝么？”

[Two]

“风雪里一个满身乌黑的小东西  
扫呀，扫呀的在那里哭哭啼啼。”

从戈德里克幻影移形离开时盖勒特.格林德沃带走的东西更少。

本就没有价值的一切不但是前行路上的负担，而且突然变得面目可憎。

他没有带走那些跟阿不思.邓布利多共同研究的羊皮纸和写满批注的书本。

也几乎没带走有关这个人的一切。

他没有找到隐形衣，却如愿的依旧孤身一人。

那个被他放在风衣口袋里的银色小瓶被英格兰突然刮起的寒风吹得冰凉。

盖勒特.格林德沃狼狈的出现在某条不知名的英国小巷。

雨水将他的金发打湿，背包沉重的压在他的身上。

突然有了一种难以控制的，想要毁灭的冲动。

尽管这次，在不得不离开前他主动选择了抛弃。

阿不思抱着那个女孩的样子在脑中越发清晰。

“Gal…”

红发少年颤抖的看向他，蓝色的眼睛比以往更加悲伤。

一切都让他烦躁，让他愤怒，让他几乎失控。

于是他离开了，把那个呼唤他名字的人抛在身后。

“欢迎乘坐骑士公交骑车…”

盖勒特举着魔杖站在雨中，他面目狰狞的看向路边那栋亮着光的房子。  
半合的窗帘后有一对年轻的夫妻，女主人握着丈夫的手坐在温暖的阳台边。

雨水让盖勒特看不清他们的样子，自然也听不见他们在说什么。

但这一切都让他变得更加愤怒。

然而脑海中的恶咒还未说出口，随着震耳欲聋的砰的一声响，一个晃晃悠悠的三层巴士出现在他面前。

售票员穿着一身紫色制服，忽略了他脸上的惊讶，自顾自的向他晃了晃手中的零钱罐。

“滚开。”

“年轻的先生别这样，骑士公交车专门为身处困境的巫师开设应急客运…”

长着一双尖耳朵的人留着一个可笑的小胡子，说话时像只眉飞色舞的猫头鹰。

“只要你伸出魔杖我们就会过来，然后可以带你去任何你想去的地方。”

“滚开！”

“好吧，也许你不知道你想去哪儿？”

意外地没有被盖勒特举到眼前的魔杖吓到，也许在对方看来自命不凡的年轻人不过还是个闹脾气的小孩。

售票员叹了口气，向背后戴着单边眼镜的司机摇了摇头。

“鲍勃，看来我们今天没有生意了…”

深夜的雨越下越大，格林德沃待在原地。

他坐在长椅上看着对面的那栋房子，手里攥着自己的魔杖。

公交车离开前售票员告诉他，如果不知道要去哪里，不如就在这里等一等他的家人和朋友。

“他们会来找你的，既然你无处可去…”

骑士公交车的雨刷随着天气的变化摆动的越来越快，留着可笑胡子的人耸了耸肩。

然后砰的一声，巴士又消失了。

无处可去的格林德沃坐在雨中，甚至忘了给自己施一个可以遮挡雨水的魔咒。

清晨太阳升起来的时候雨已经停了。

但这场雨似乎预示着温暖的夏天已经结束。  
小房子里的女主人早早起床，她穿着一身加绒的睡袍打开窗子，被远处坐着的那个男孩吓了一跳。

“亲爱的，你快来…”

她侧过身呼唤自己的丈夫，可对方走过来后那个少年却突然不见了。

“怎么了？”

“我看到一个孩子，浑身湿透了的坐在那儿…”

女主人伸出手指了指那个长椅。

“可怜的孩子，他看起来可真难过…”

[Three]

“如今大海的怒涛把我们隔开， 逝去了往昔的时光”

从格里戈维奇那里得到了老魔杖，而这个过程对盖勒特来说简直轻而易举到令人难以置信。

在他握住它的那一刻，盖勒特就知道那根战无不胜的魔杖选择追随他。

身体中的魔法突然变得更加强大，一切看起来都变得更加容易。

没有按照计划寻找到隐形衣，将自己于周遭的一切隔离。

但盖勒特意外的提前拥有了无所不能的力量，似乎命运也在引导他，让他去实现那个伟大的梦想。

不需要感情，只需要冷静残忍。

不需要绝对的忠诚，只需要臣服。

老魔杖选择接受让盖勒特成为他的主人，他们将一起改变整个魔法世界，让巫师成为主宰。

跟随着力量吧，他们马上就可以拥有一切。

格林德沃彻底的离开了英国，他对这片土地不再抱有无谓的幻想。

尽管他知道自己终有一天会再回到这里。

以绝对胜利者的身份。

拥有了老魔杖之后他轻而易举的就可以招揽到无数追随者。

他有着可以操控人心的能力，让那些拥有才华的人聚集在他的身边，并把他奉为中心。

格林德沃把那年夏天与另一个人一起计划的伟大目标与他们分享，而这些人对他的预言和承诺深信不疑。

他把那些愤怒，和想要报复的渴望统统转化成远超于常人的行动力。

然后他说，他不是为了仇恨而战，他只是要建立一个新的世界。

一个可以自由去爱的世界，一个尊重真理和力量的世界。

他不再是那个名叫盖勒特的少年，他以格林德沃的名号出现在欧洲和新大陆。

他的语言使人信服，格林德沃似乎可以窥探到任何人内心深处的欲望，并且拥有可以使之成为现实的能力。

说起那些崇高的理想时，他依旧显得张狂，却不再那么快乐。

他所做的，是格林德沃的使命，是他拥有力量后理所应当要去完成的一切。

格林德沃的确渴望站在那个最高的顶峰，受万人敬仰和崇拜。

但这一切与悲喜似乎并无直接关联。

他在某个下着大雨的夜晚彻底蜕变。

“多么可怜啊，那些沉迷在温暖和依赖中的人。”

以前他轻视和仇恨那些弱小的人，而现在格林德沃似乎开始同情他们。

在离开欧洲前往新大陆的时候，格林德沃经过了一片海。

飞行的马车划过水面的时候让他想起了德姆斯特朗的那片湖畔。

少年时格林德沃曾在某个雪天坐在湖边研究那些古老的黑魔法。

他穿着厚厚的袍子把自己藏在枯树后面，偶尔抬头时能看见湖的对岸那些结伴而行的同学。

“Gal…”

然后他想起多年前戈德里克山谷的小河边，河对岸的阿不思.邓布利多笑着用手里的羊皮纸遮住过于耀眼的太阳。

挥动魔杖，少年把老树的树根变幻成一座小桥，他磕磕绊绊的向盖勒特走过来。

“我找了你好久…”

没有收到邀请，也没有询问是否打扰了对方什么。

阿不思自顾自的走过来，坐在盖勒特身边，然后握住了他的手。

仿佛他理所应当的应该出现在这里。

而格林德沃后来才发现，寒冷的冬天似乎才更适合他。

[Four]

“我本可以容忍黑暗，如果我不曾见过太阳。”

纽蒙迦德的那座高塔最初只是一个小小的城堡，盖勒特.格林德沃在那里度过了他短暂的童年。

父母亲情这些东西格林德沃不曾真正的拥有过。

他虽继承了父亲的姓氏，但那个人实在去世的太早。

而他的母亲是一个在他看来毫无价值的女人，她总对一切充满了悲观且无用的感慨。

尽管身为纯血统，但她天赋有限且娇生惯养，愚蠢而自大。

在接受了自己的平庸后她很喜欢抱怨，她将情绪发泄在任何能接触到的人或物上面，直到自己因郁郁寡欢而重病过世。

“盖勒特…”

临死前，那个女人将自己的儿子叫到身旁。

她看向他时并没有过多的情绪，也没有试着去拉他的手。

“如果你后来找到了什么…就把它带到这里吧…”

在吐出最后一口气前，她看着木制床深绿的帷幔：

“这里空荡荡的…”

在成为黑魔王后世人开始对格林德沃的身世产生好奇，他们将能找到的有关他的一切集合起来，写了一篇篇荒唐的故事。

而事实是，在母亲过世后格林德沃继续留在那栋小小的城堡里，他的家养小精灵在他去德姆斯特朗的前一年过世。

关于格林德沃的过去本就没有任何值得记载的故事。

那些人挖空心思想要寻找的是一片虚无。

后来他把这里改造成一座高塔，塔的顶端有一面镶满了窗子的房子，外面是一片白雪皑皑。

格林德沃的追随者们总是对他很是敬畏，从没有任何人试图去探究那些他们不应该知道的事情。

直到有一天，那个叫奎妮的女人问他，这里是什么地方。

“我母亲的房子，我以前住在这里。”

有关情感的话题似乎更能让这个摄神取念者产生更多的共鸣。

格林德沃没有掩饰，他第一次跟一个人说起自己的过去。

尽管只是短短的一句话，却还是让奎妮皱了皱眉。

“我很抱歉，这显然是让你伤心的事…”

奎妮的声音轻轻地，在看到格林德沃的表情后她继续解释：

“我看不见你的思想，显然你很擅长大脑封闭术。只是一种感觉…”

然后他们谁都没再说什么，格林德沃继续站在窗边看着那不变的雪景。

“Al,你想去哪儿？”

“我？你呢？”

“我？我想带你去奥地利…”

盖勒特看向阿不思的眼睛，几乎将隐藏在心底的怨恨和悲伤全盘托出：

“我小时候...很小的时候…”

但他最终什么都没有说，像是在未进行预言的情况下便预料到了自己终将孤身一人回到这里。

曾经，他也许期待过有一个人会站在他身边，和他一起见证眼前的一切。

但那个人没有追上来，反而是站在了他的对立面。

报纸上有关格林德沃和邓布利多名字的报道频率不相上下。

那个红发少年似乎也将那个夏天遗忘，他躲回了那个愚蠢的魔法学校，无意义的做着很多人期望他去做的事。

“伟大的邓布利多…”

格林德沃摸了摸自己胸口的口袋，低下头笑了。

他找到了一些东西，但四周依旧是空荡荡的。

[Five]

“一个太阳把另一个熄灭，宝剑和十字架都拿在一个人的手里。”

格林德沃倚在自己用黑魔法炸烂的废墟上，平静的等待着自己的谢幕。

他输了，输在了阿不思.邓布利多的手上。

老魔杖抛弃了他，和面前的人一样。

而最可笑的是，那个打败他的人看起来比格林德沃还无法接受这个事实。

那个夏天之后，他们已经分别了太久。

邓布利多的头发变得花白，也留起了胡子。

格林德沃在他身上看不出任何一点关于那个红发少年的影子。

他们更像是两个陌生人，是真正的对手，除了对与错外没有其他无关紧要的东西。

血誓的破裂对他们都造成了差点致命的反噬。

格林德沃静静地看着邓布利多，对方浑身颤抖，一身土和血让破烂的袍子看不出原有的颜色。

而他的手里握着老魔杖，那个他们发誓要一起寻找的东西。

也许一开始一切都已经注定，死亡圣器有关的任何都是无法分享的，他们注定会落得现在这个结果。  
在夏日的谷仓里，立下血誓的时候格林德沃曾经看见过一个未来。

那是中年的邓布利多，低着头静静的打量着老魔杖。

而他天真的以为，那时他们会站在一起。

“Al， 你赢了。”

他看着邓布利多嘴唇颤抖，声音嘶哑的想要说些什么，最终却什么也没说出来。

“把我抓走吧，关进你为我打造的监狱里…”

格林德沃故意说着恶毒的话。

在失去一切的时候，他仅剩的渴望就是去证明，证明痛苦的并不只是他一个人。

“然后，永远别再见我…”

不需要预言，这次他彻底宣告了格林德沃和邓布利多的结局。

“Gal…”

在魔法部和傲罗赶来之前，邓布利多终于发出了声音。

眼泪顺着他的眼角流进胡子里，他似乎想抬起手再说些什么。

太可笑了。

格林德沃扯着嘴角，把嘲笑挂在脸上。

为什么邓布利多看起来比他还要绝望。

审讯的过程平淡无奇，甚至还不如格林德沃在美国魔法部度过的那几个月。

没有人对他使用酷刑，尽管很多人都认为这情有可原。

而他的追随者们也没有受到折磨，他们统统被送进了阿兹卡班。

据说那个本想藏起来的战争英雄为此不得不出面参与了几次大小会议，直到签署了带有魔法束缚的协议才肯将罢休。

“你应该感谢邓布利多…”

押送他去审讯厅的路上，一个傲罗没有好气儿的说道：

“他…”

“我感谢他。”

平静的语气，没有嘲讽也不像是假话。

傲罗奇怪的看了他一眼，但飘在天上的人闭着眼睛，再没说什么。

[Six]

“让人们去议论吧， 要像竖塔一般， 任凭狂风呼啸， 塔顶都永远岿然不动。”

为了将格林德沃和其他人尽可能的隔离开，魔法部最终决定将他囚禁在纽蒙迦德。

他被关在自己建造的监狱里，最初每天都有人在附近看守，但随着时间的推移他能看见人影的时候越来越少。

然后几十年过去，久到他在监狱度过的时间几乎要和他之前的人生一样长。

人们淡忘了他，连查询也变成几年一次的例行公事。

直到最后一只摄魂怪离开，格林似乎德沃明白，他要被彻底遗忘了。

魔法世界有了新的黑魔王，他比格林德沃更加残忍，更加危险，更加可怕。

没有人会指望一个年过百岁的人再去制造什么血雨腥风。

他的时代早就结束了。

“教授很多年前就已经是校长了，但我在读的时候他偶尔还来指导高年级的变形课…”

没有任何来自外界的消息，格林德沃通过审问者的只言片语拼凑出了1945年之后的世界。

邓布利多成为最伟大的魔法师，就任霍格沃茨的校长，组织他的追随者一起对抗伏地魔。

但打败黑魔王的是一个襁褓中的婴儿，他的名字叫做哈利波特。

“据说他今年也入学了…他当然会去霍格沃茨…没有别的地方比有邓布利多在的学校更安全…”

在魔法部派来的各路审查者中，有一个有着一头卷发的年轻人。

他的样子让格林德沃想起了纽特.斯卡曼德，有点怯生生的，还带着一股学生气。

尽管对于那个和动物为伍的人，格林德沃依旧没有一丝好感。

但这个年轻人让他难得的多说了几句话，对方似乎也对他很好奇，老老实实的回答了他不少的问题

在说起邓布利多时，这个孩子的眼睛里带着毫不掩饰的崇拜和尊敬。

“格林德沃先生…”

他这样客气的称呼着在牢房里前黑魔王：

“您有什么话想要我带给邓布利多教授么？我是说…我可以给他写一封信…”

临走前，那个年轻人带着试探的语气询问。

“没有。”

格林德沃想了一下，然后平静的摇了摇头。

之后又过了几年，新的的审讯人员来到这里。

他们不像那个卷发青年一样，简单的检查过后便头也不回的走了。

格林德沃叫住他们，得知了那个年轻人之后成为傲罗却死在食死徒手下的消息。

他从未真正指望过对方会写出那封信，何况他什么也没说。

但奇怪的是，在得知对方的死讯后，他突然很想写一封信给邓布利多。

在纽蒙迦德的这些年，格林德沃好像终于想通了一些事情。

命运是多么有趣，在那次大战后邓布利多好像成为了那个格林德沃希望的自己。

他拥有老魔杖，被人称赞为最伟大的魔法师。

拥有无数忠心耿耿的追随者，人们相信他，尊重他。

魔法界的历史将把他铭记，证明邓布利多造就了一个新的时代。

但同样的，邓布利多好像也把自己和世界隔离开了。

人们对于他似乎很是了解，但其实所知甚少。

他一个人，承担着他应该完成的使命。

而回首过往，格林德沃突然不知道自己和邓布利多哪一个才更可怜。

好像在那年戈德里克山谷的夏天后，他们都不再是曾经那个自己。

于是格林德沃后悔了。

他后悔没有跟那个审讯他的人要几张羊皮纸和一支羽毛笔。

之后又过了毫无意义的几年。

在某一天，格林德沃再一次用异瞳看见了一个很近的未来。

不需要任何的媒介，纽蒙迦德的牢房里什么都没有。

他也不曾知晓邓布利多现在的样子，那个人履行了他的承诺，他们再未相见。

但他清晰地看到了邓布利多的死亡。

看着他从高塔上栽下去，摔进苏格兰雨后的泥土地里。

一个男孩跑到他的尸体旁边，帮他把半月眼镜戴正。

凤凰在他头顶盘旋，唱着悲伤的挽歌。

邓布利多死了。

格林德沃比所有人都先一步见证了他的陨落。

他从自己的旧床上起身，穿着破旧的囚服，透过窗子看着外面那白茫茫的一片雪山。

再没有人记得他了。

在那个雨夜阿不思没有追上来。

[Seven]

“Never sick, never dead, never cold.  
From itself never turning…”

新一任黑魔王出现在他面前时，格林德沃发现对方比自己预想中的还要丑陋。

他迟钝的发现老魔杖的价值。

在格林德沃面前，他愚蠢的像是一个在闹脾气的孩子。

和曾经的16岁少年不同，伏地魔恐惧死亡，这让他显得毫无威胁。

死亡并不可怕。

当一切牵挂都离你而去，一切也就不再具有意义。

死亡事实上是一种宽恕。

而眼前的人显然并不理解。

在监狱的最后几年，格林德沃发现自己之前所做的很多事其实都没有价值。

他最初想要寻找和探究的被他视为俗物。

他将内心的渴望强行转变成对力量的追求。

而这条路注定没有尽头。

他把命运赋予他的美好残忍的丢弃，选择带着那些毫不重要的东西独自前行。

他曾将一切都视为邓布利多的过错，尽可能的伤害着他，想找到被爱过的痕迹。

是他将邓布利多抛弃，将红发少年眼中的依赖和迷恋彻底击碎。

他把他身边的一切全部摧毁，让他孤身一人。

然后可笑的是，他获得了长达50年的宁静。

格林德沃把自己的烂摊子，和那个本就不甚美好世界丢给邓布利多独自承担。

因为不曾懂得，不明白自己多年寻找的其实也许只是爱。

盖勒特.格林德沃改变了自己和阿不思.邓布利多的人生。

他后悔了。

回想起自己的曾经，格林德沃发现自己和眼前的这个人一样，不过是一个自负又愚蠢的孩子。

“杀了我吧，伏地魔，我很高兴去死。”

“有很多东西你不明白…”

“你不会赢的，你不可能赢的…”

如果可以，他希望自己依旧拥有无所不能的力量。

他想杀掉眼前的人，这个愿望比获得力量本身更加强烈。

但如命运真的如格林德沃所想的那般温柔，它将对伏地魔进行最后的审判。

而现在，格林德沃幻想着自己也许能有一片完整的灵魂。

所以他笑了，像是少年时那般快乐狂放。

在临死前的那一刻，格林德沃看见的最后一眼是一道绿光。

他想到了邓布利多。

想到了那个在湖边的白色坟墓。

希望他也能拥有安宁，再不被打扰。

恍惚中他好想听见了凤凰的挽歌。

[Zero]

格林德沃坐在戈德里克山谷的那条小河边。

阳光正好，沿着河岸走下去，他能看到那个目的地，但他打算再等一会儿。

他盯着左侧的那片白色迷雾，然后再次向河水里看了看。

是那张年轻的脸。

他怕来的人认不出自己。

“Mr. Grindel-vald.”

过了很久，那片白雾里划过来一艘小船。

红发少年老头子一般的跟他挥了挥手，把船停在岸边，自顾自的走过来。

“我没想到能见到你…”

“谎话。”

“我确定你不会来。”

“还是谎话。”

自顾自的坐在盖勒特的旁边，阿不思语气轻快的推了推眼镜。

“我去了十字车站，在那里见到了哈利。”

“他也死了？那个丑八怪真的赢了？”

“我不知道，但我想他没有。”

金发少年忍不住哼了一声，然后握住了阿不思的手。

“我爱你。”

他看着那双蓝色的眼睛，认真的说道：

“我早应该告诉你。”

然后他们起身，搭上那艘小船。

映着夏日的阳光，沿着清澈的河水。

一起向前走去。

Fin.

True love is a durable fire,  
In the mind ever burning,  
Never sick, never dead, never cold.  
From itself never turning…  
真爱是一团持久的火焰  
在意识中永远燃烧，  
从未厌倦，从未枯竭，从未冷却  
因为它永不改变…

Walsinghame, By Walter Ralegh 

(上)  
7\. Sonnet 66, by William Shakespeare.  
6\. All's Well That Ends Well, Act III, Scene 5, by William Shakespeare.  
5.King Henry the Fourth, Part Two, by William Shakespeare.  
4.Twelfth Night, Act 5 Scene 1, by William Shakespeare.  
3.John Locke的一句话，之前看专业书扉页上引用的。  
2.Antony and Cleopatra，by William Shakespeare.  
1.前半段  
真爱是一团持久的火焰  
在意识中燃烧，

（下）  
1.《一些东西在飞行》艾米莉·狄金森  
2.《扫烟囱孩子》,威廉·布莱克  
3.《往昔的时光》 罗伯特.彭斯  
4.《如果我不曾见过太阳》艾米莉·狄金森  
5.《神曲》但丁  
6.《地狱篇》，但丁  
7.后半段

**Author's Note:**

> 其实本来没想HE来着  
> 但自己写的时候觉得有点心酸哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
> 还是给了一个很好的结局。  
> They are together now.


End file.
